


Humility

by crookedneighbour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Face Slapping, Facials, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulative Quentin Beck, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Quentin has Peter captured and has some brief fun with him.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably make this longer some day and edit in more details. Written originally on SweetestHoney's server (https://discord.gg/N4Srbhr) then edited based on a spiderio w/o starker request for a twitter mutual. Again, a quick one that gets the job done. Like this, but want more detail etc? Check out my multi-chap and longer works.

Peter sobbed softly beneath Quentin's boot. He was very cute like this. The being handcuffed while drugged to hell and back helped, of course. Quentin had learned a lot about himself in the past couple weeks. Apparently, nothing went straight to his dick like a crying teenager begging for his life. He hadn't even touched Peter _like that_ yet in their session together, sticking to the classic holograms of loved ones dying shtick instead.

"I think I like you better squirming, Parker," Quentin sighed. The hard on between his legs was proof enough, but gloating was always fun. Besides, he wanted Peter to know it was finally time to put out for him.

Peter tried forcing himself up again, only to fall back to the ground weakly. The impact of his fall had been a bit stronger than either one of them expected, and Quentin knew not to pass up the opportunity to have Peter at his mercy. Beating the fight out of him would be fun.

Quentin drove his heel harder into the spot between Peter's shoulder blades. He should be a little ore careful even if the kid was drugged, but he can't help himself. Peter looked too tempting like this, his narrow hips bucking as he fought against his restraints.

"It's difficult without super strength, no?" Quentin sneered. "Some of us aren't handed power. Some of us had to make it ourselves...”

Peter tried struggling in place again, gasping as he exerted himself.

“Shut up, Beck. You don't now anything about being a hero,” Peter asserted. Even with his eyes welling with tears, he was still nothing but a brat.

“I think you need a lesson in humility, kid.”

Quentin had just the thing in mind. He let Peter out from underneath him, only to step across his face instead. Peter looked up, his eyes red from crying, as Quentin zipped down the length of the motion capture suit. Peter's eyes widened in response.

“I can't wait to ruin that pretty face of yours,” Quentin hummed.

“Please don't,” Peter murmured. “Not that.”

Peter tried wriggling out from underneath him, only for Quentin to push harder against him.

“You're not in a position to make demands any more,” replied Quentin.

Quentin began to slowly stroke himself, studying Peter's body with a careful eye. He was almost all muscle, the grip of his suit leaving little to his imagination. Maybe he'd strip him down later, and really give the kid something to cry about.

“You're going to lie there, take it, and be grateful I'm not after your ass right now, Pete. Got it?”

Peter nodded. The threat of sex really did wonders. He could threaten to beat the kid till he was bruised all over, and nada-- but just loose his cock, and the kid broke down immediately. 

“Beck,” he groaned vaguely. Hearing the kid broken was electrifying. He was heavy and aching now, unable to stroke fast enough to find relief.

“Say my name again,” Quentin ordered, pressing his thumb to the tip of his cock.

Peter probably just wanted the ordeal over with, but why he was obeying didn't particularly matter. He really ought to give the kid a good pounding before he finished him off. It was already a shame to kill him with the mind he had, but to not fuck him on top of that would be absurd.

Quentin pressed down harder again and Peter's lip quivered as he whimpered in response. He really was perfect.

“Mr. Beck,” Peter repeated, this time with a crack in his voice.

Peter looked young like this, perhaps even as young as he was. The poor thing wasn't even eighteen yet, and he was gonna be broken in as Quentin' own very special fuck-sleeve. Quentin debated if he felt like finishing yet. He was close, and if he pushed himself a little he could finish across Peter's face.

“Get on your knees. If you try anything, I'll kill that hot aunt of yours with a drone strike,” Quentin ordered, stepping off of Peter's cheek.

“Just leave her alone. Ned and MJ too,” Peter begged.

Peter obeyed sullenly, his head hanging as he knelt. Typical.

Quentin paused from masturbating to give Peter a square backhand. Peter rolled with the hit submissively.

“You want them to be safe? Look at me, and open up,” Quentin demanded, stepping closer again. His cock hung before Peter's face as he stroked, the heat of their proximity egging him closer to climax.

Peter went slack-jawed, his tongue lolling from his mouth. That was just the trick. Peter's pretty mouth was wide and eager for him.

Quentin' orgasm came slowly at first, but then hit in a stronger wave as he watched his cum first land sloppily along Peter's lips then across his cheek and the bridge of his nose.

“That's right, Parker. This is all you're good for now.”

Peter blubbered softly in response.

“What's that, Peter?” Quentin teased, putting his hand to his ear in a mock gesture of straining to listen.

“Please don't hurt them. I can survive whatever you do to me, but don't hurt them,” Peter explained, awkwardly reaching to wipe off his face.

The post-coital release of neurotransmitters had Quentin feeling generous.

“I didn't say you could clean yourself up yet, baby,” he cooed, legs still warm from his release. “Be a good little spider and I'll clean you up after some more fun.”

Quentin begun to tuck himself back into the suit, Peter settling back down into a seated position. He was full on crying again.

“I don't wanna see this again. I know you're gonna make me watch it.”

Quentin laughed.

“That's an easy one, honey. Don't make me have to.”


End file.
